


It was an accident! I swear. . .

by 4AngelDoki8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I realize I'm bad at tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Some Sort of Fluff?, They love each other very much everyone knows this right?, Two Volleyball Dorks, have mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4AngelDoki8/pseuds/4AngelDoki8
Summary: This is it, he finds himself thinking, I’m gonna die.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, hello?  
> So. . .um, I'm new to this posting-stuff-online shindig. Do people still use that word? Did I use it properly just now? Oh my god, whyyyy. Ignore me. Just ignore me.  
> Just testing some stuff out for the moment. Don't know if anyone will like it. . .  
> Anyway, I'd be really glad if even one person likes this. I finally decided to write something and post it for once. I'm not sure if it should be left alone as a one-shot or if I should continue to build up on it.  
> Comments/Suggestions would be greatly appreciated!  
> Kudos are greatly appreciated too!  
> Thank you. *bows*

Kageyama smiled at him. 

More like, he's smiling down at him in this current point in time.

Kageyama smiles down at him where he's lying on the floor, face up, as a result of another volleyball to the face. 

Kageyama smiles at him and it's not one of those not-so-suave-but-still-devilish looking things. Not one of the forced smiles that everyone knows Kageyama is still getting the hang of. Not one of the smiles that always has the ability to freak him out and leave him with wobbly knees and fluttering, frantic fingers. 

No.

This smile is soft and fond. 

Hinata can’t move.

For a second, he’s brought back to earth by the falls of volleyballs around them, the squeaking of shoes by their teammates, and Kageyama getting into a crouch next to him, one elbow braced against a knee so he can support his chin in a calloused palm. He remembers it’s just ordinary volleyball practice, but then he’s back to freezing in time.

He finds himself holding his breath as he looks up at Kageyama, the lights in the ceiling giving him a halo of some sort, and Hinata has to remind himself to breathe dammit. 

His eyes widen when Kageyama doesn’t wipe that smile off his face even after Hinata feels like it has been hours already and really starts to wonder if Kageyama’s face was getting tired having to hold up such a beautiful thing.

He forgets that he’s splayed on the floor. Forgets that he’s a bit sore. Starts thinking that he could die right now and it wouldn’t matter. He can be struck down right then and there and it would be totally fine. Be tied down to the wing of a plane and be sent to never return and all would be good in the world. 

He can’t help it. 

He sits up in one swift motion, trembling fingers forcefully pushing him away from the ground and closer to Kageyama. 

He gets close enough until he can see the small drops of sweat accumulating and falling down the back of Kageyama’s neck, until he can see the delicate curl of Kageyama’s eyelashes, until he can feel heat start to creep up his own neck, until the tip of his nose brushes against Kageyama’s cheek. 

...

Running out into the cold so suddenly, drenched in sweat, makes him shiver and he feels a blooming ache in his head.

Air mercilessly hits his bare legs and arms. He barely has a chance to mentally curse himself for leaving his jacket inside before he bends down, presses the palms of his hands into his knees, and stares at the ground in disbelief as puffs of air are stolen out of him. 

He stays there until he hears the sliding of the gym door opening. 

“Oi!” 

With a newfound terror, his body shivers and he turns only to find an angry Kageyama. 

This is it, he finds himself thinking, I’m gonna die. 

And he makes a run for it.


End file.
